Una extraña pony
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: En equestria hubo un extraño hechizo, y ahora una poni buscara venganza ante ellos al recibir burlas, insultos, etc, ¿Qué sucederá? No critiquen :/...


**Hola bueno este es mi primer fic de My Little Pony, plisss, no critiquen... los que me conocen me conocen, y ya saben quien soy yo...**

...

Chapter 1: Una extraña pony

Hace un tiempo en e bosque everfree, sucedía cosas extrañas, una sombra misteriosa, se acercaba, cerca a un riachuelo dejó a un pony extraño, tenía ojos de color rojos, su melena era larga y ondulada, era un alicornio extraño, una de sus alas era normal, y la otra era de la forma de un dragón, su cuerno era torcido y de color de su piel, su piel era de color mostaza, era extraño, esta sombra dejó a la poni bebé entre unas hojas y escondida, desde el fondo se escuchaba gritos, y habían ponies, que llevaban antorchas y fuego encendido, y pegasos armados, la sombra extraña corrió lo más rápido que pudo dejando sola a la bebé.

Lentamente los gritos desaparecieron junto con un grito desgarrador desde el fondo, la bebé estaba dormida, y no escuchó los gritos, lentamente abrió sus ojitos rojos y trató de salir del montón de hojas que la ocultaba.

Con esfuerzo y mucha fuerza pudo salir, sorprendida la pequeña potrilla observó el lugar, y dio una pequeña sonrisa, caminó directo a la salida del bosque, para estar lejos de ahí.

Ponyville, el lugar mas conocido por todos, esta pequeña llegó a este lugar, y sorprendida comenzó a saltar alegre, pero nadie se le acercaba.

-AHHHHH! - Gritó un poni del susto al ver a la pequeña potrilla extraña, y corrió lejos de ella.

-¿? - No sabía que sucedía, volteó y otro grito se escuchó, ella asustada comenzó a esquivar todos los gritos.

-¡Alejate! - Gritó alguien, ella comenzó a llorar, todos la comenzaron a gritar, e insultar.

-Yo no hice nada, nada - Decía asustada la pequeña potrilla, hasta que sintió un golpe cerca a su cara, y todo se volvió negro.

...

Despertó lentamente al sentir un ruido, y abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver que no estaba en Ponyville, sino en una prisión, estaba en una jaula, un poni de aspecto de ser un oficial de policía caminó serio hacia ella.

-¿Como te llamas? - Preguntó fríamente.

-No sé - Respondió, el oficial de policía negó con la cabeza.

-Asustaste a todos, eres horrenda - Dijo, ella se puso a llorar en silencio, el policía se retiró.

-"Que les sucede, por que me odian" - Pensó.

-Bien debemos llevarla - Se escuchó decir a alguien, ella vio a dos ponies, eran princesas, la princesa Celestia y su hermana la princesa Luna.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? - Preguntó curiosa.

-Mi nombre es Celestia y mi hermana Luna - Presentó. - Linda, que haces aquí, y como llegaste - Preguntó Celestia.

-No sé, solo desperté, y caminé hacia aquí.

-Y ¿Tienes padres?. - Preguntó Luna.

-Si, los vi, pero después de un momento ya no, desaparecieron, y no los vi bien - Respondió.

-¿Como eran su apariencia?.

-Eran "dados" (raros), tenían una cosa larga en su "cabesha"(cabeza) y alas, no recuedo mas - Respondió inoscentemente, las dos princesas se miraron entre si.

De pronto ellas estaban haciendo brillar sus cuernos, haciendo un hechizo.

-¿Que hacen? - Dijo asustada, pero no la ecsucharon, un rayo amarillo y azul salieron de sus cuernos en dirección a la potrilla.

-AHHHH! - Gritó de dolor, y de su pequeño cuerno salió un rayo oscuro, de color negro puro, Celestia notó eso y forzó mas su magia, pero el cuerno de la pequeña potrilla lanzó un rayo mas poderoso y venció el poder d elas dos hermanas, y haciendo explotar la jaula.

-Atrápenla - Gritó Luna, dos ponies oficiales de policía, corrieron hacia la pequeña, pero su cara mostró furia, y su cuernito brillo de color rojo y lanzó un rayo de color negro, destruyendo a los dos ponies.

Asustada y confundida escapó del lugar esquivando a los pegasos y unicornios.

Logró llegar, y respiró profundo tratando de no perder el aire, con las orejitas bajas caminó, y paró a un pequeño lago, y vió su reflejo, era horrible, casi se cae del susto.

-Es-sa soy yo - Susurró sorpendida, pero por todos los gritos y también los hechizos de las hermanas volvieron a su mente, y con furia, dijo unas palabras...

-Tomare venganza...

..

**Ya sé que lo actualize otra vez, solo que mi computador se actualiza a cada tiempo :/, pero ya lo arreglaron **

**Lo sé, lo sé soy novata todavía en los fics de My Little pony y los que me conocen ayudanme a conocer a estos escritores de esta categoría x3.**

**Adios...**


End file.
